Successor Number Two
by Marina of Spades
Summary: How Mello met L and the last time they spoke. I hope you enjoy.


Successor Number Two

* * *

"L, you never know what could happen." L remained silent as he stared at the plate full of merengues, a container of dulce de leche and a knife beside it. He took the knife and scooped up the dulce de leche, spreading it in between two merengues to stick them together. Make no mistake. Even though he wasn't looking at Watari, he was listening as he argued.

"I know you don't want a repeat of A and B, but you need someone who will be able to take your place."

The teenager paused. He hated it when those two were brought up. Whenever he thought about the duo, he always felt like he had failed.

A, Alternate, Alex, was pressured. If L hadn't told him to work harder, he wouldn't have been stressed out. He wouldn't have reached the limit and taken his own life.

B, Backup, Beyond Birthday, had run off. He took off after Alex's funeral leaving a note cursing at L for being a heartless bastard. To this day they can't find him.

Both boys admired L and wanted to be more like him. But L, despite thinking highly of them, had never really made contact. Yes, they would talk through the computer, but only on occasion and only for business. He had only visited them once. He wanted to take that chance to give them a lasting impression and he did. Just not in the way he expected. His goal was to motivate them to do better and give them hope that they would one day take his place. Obviously, things didn't turn out that way. It turns out telling a stressed adolescent who admires you to work harder isn't exactly the right way to go.

But nevertheless, he needs someone that will take his place. Being the World's Greatest Detective also gave you a spot in World's Most Vulnerable Position and World's Most Wanted.

"Alright, Watari. Please hand me the files of the top three children at the orphanage."

Near: Number one at Wammy's House. He is usually seen alone solving puzzles instead of playing with the other children. He never gets in trouble, however he has argued with teachers about the lesson. He always won.

Mello: Number two at Wammy's House. He is usually seen playing with the other kids, picking on other children, or arguing with Near. While he is definitely intelligent and tenacious, he is usually scolded by the staff. He is always competing with Near.

Matt: Number thee at Wammy's House. He is usually seen hanging around Mello or playing video games. He usually gets in trouble for being Mello's accomplice and once he was almost banned for sneaking in cigarettes. The staff claims that if he wasn't so lazy, he would be number two instead of Mello.

After looking over the files and finishing the merengues, he contacted the orphanage and asked for said children.

* * *

"Oh, come on! I didn't even _do _anything yet!" Mello continued to protest as Roger dragged him and Matt into his office. When they got there, the saw that Near was sitting on the floor with some action figures.

_Why is he here, too? Did he find out about…? _Mello's thoughts were interrupted when Roger turned his laptop over. The screen was white except for the black L in the middle in Cloister Black font.

"_Greetings. I am L."_ The voice had a filter on it, probably so people can't match it with anyone's. Mello had heard about him. He'd heard about the top two orphans that were supposed to take his place. Didn't one of them kill themselves? Was he going to do the same to them?

All his questions were answered when he started speaking.

"_You are here because I have chosen you to be my successors. Near being my first choice, Mello being my second and Matt obviously my third. You have been chosen for your remarkable skills. This is meant to be kept a secret from the other children. Are there any questions?"_

His eyes almost popped out of his head as he tried to take in what he'd just said. Chosen to be the World's Greatest Detective's successor? He would've been overjoyed if it weren't for the fact that he was a second choice. _What do I have that Near doesn't? Emotions? An actual personality? You would think that a detective wouldn't be so cold and heartless, like this demon child sitting right here. _He looked down at Near, who was still playing with his toys. _Just as I suspected. No emotion what-so-ever. Does he even care that he was a first choice? That he was chosen?_

"I would like to be the first to say that I am honored you have chosen us to succeed you." It didn't sound like a thanks, or anything really. It sounded more like a robotic recording to Mello's ears.

_"That's very kind of you, Near. I am currently caught up in a case here in Buenos Aires and then I have another case I want to go over in Entre Ríos, however I am booking a flight to England so I will be able to visit the three of you in…let's say a month and two weeks? I look forward to meeting you." _And with that, he was gone. The screen went back to the blue desktop and Roger turned it back to facing him.

_I have about a month and two weeks to improve before L sees me in person. I have to get my act together! I'll set up a schedule for homework and studying. I'm gonna get hungry, so I'll probably pick up some chocolate from the kitchen. After all, it is known for helping you think and to wake you up as well. I'll beat you, Near. I swear I will._

Once they were released, Mello went over to the kitchen, picked up the chocolate, and went straight to his room, Matt following behind.

"Mello. Mello, are you even listening to me? _Hello? _Mello? Hey! Hey, Mel's. Mel's?" All of Matt's effort was going down the drain but he kept going. "Mello. Hey, _Madonna._ Ya, I took your fucking chocolate, bitch. Mello."

The blond heard him. He was just purposely ignoring him. He doesn't need any distractions.

"I snuck in some hardcore drugs, by the way."

_Just ignore him. He'll get tired soon enough._

"I had a dream where you blew up and the only thing left was your hair."

_See? He's already run out of ideas. It's why he's number three._

"I heard some rumors about you and Near."

_Is that the best he can come up with?_

"Ya, they're saying you guys fucked. Ya, he's blackmailing you so now you have to always get 90's on your tests or else he'll tell."

"Matt! What the _hell _are you doing!?" Finally he turned towards his desperate friend.

"Oh good, I got your attention. Look, I just got this cool game and I wanna know if you wanna try it out with me."

"Matt, don't you ever care about how well you do?"

"Hey, I'm already number three without even trying! Besides, if I can do it tomorrow, I won't do it today!"

"I swear, your cockiness is gonna get you one day. Now shut up, I'm trying to study."

* * *

It's been nearly three months since L talked to the boys. And no, Mello didn't improve. Well…he did improve on his _work _but he was still number two. L knew this because he's been keeping a close eye on how they were doing. He wanted to see if any of them would get cocky and neglect their studies afterwards, but no. The only difference was Mello improving.

He had just wrapped up the murder case in L.A and was treating himself to mint chocolate chip ice cream and jasmine tea. L looked to see if he could find any more cases to solve. Unfortunately, none of them were able to peak his interest. So he decided he would go visit his successors in person.

_Why not? It'll give me a chance to bond with them to avoid tragedy and I'm interested in seeing if Mello might try harder to be number one, or if Matt will be motivated enough to surpass Mello. Besides, Los Angeles is a noisy place. I had a hard time focusing on this case with business men having affairs in the surrounding rooms and such. It might be nice to finally have some peace and quiet._

As expected, the flight was long and tedious and he had a cramp in his right leg. He was happy to be able to stretch his legs, even if he was just going to be seated again soon after.

Getting to the orphanage took quite a while due to traffic and idiot teenagers jaywalking in almost every other road. Possibly one of the few moments where L thanked the Lord and he thanked him for giving Watari good eyesight and coordination.

They passed the gates and pulled over directly in front of the entrance. Naturally, L got out and walked in while Watari took care of the luggage.

It's been a few years since L has been in the orphanage, but he was quick to remember where his room was located. He was raised here most of his life, after all. He entered the dark room and was thankful when he realized that it was left untouched. However, it was left too untouched. There was dust everywhere. All over his old computer, on the table, and he even struggled to see out the window. But then again, he has been gone for…a while. What else did he expect?

He felt a presence behind him, so he turned around and looked down. The boy looked around thirteen and had blond hair that would make anyone think he was a girl from behind. L quickly remembered the boy as Mello. Also known as number two. "Yes? Did you need something?"

Mello simply shook his head and said "No. I just wanted to welcome you."

"Oh really?"

"Ya. Roger always said we weren't allowed in that room cause it's L's so…hello, L."

L rested his thumb on his lower lip and furrowed his brows at the boy. "That wasn't impressive in the least. Is this all you have to offer? I must say, I did expect more from you, Mello." He basically lashed at the boy, but he didn't care. His successors need to know that one mistake could be the end for them.

"I understand. I just wasn't expecting you so I didn't have time to prepare a first impression."

"You must always expect the unexpected." He looked back into his room and got an idea. "I know how you can make it up to me. You can help me clean this place up. I intend to be here for a while and I don't want to be left in this mess. Also Watari is already busy with the luggage." Mello went and got a broom, dust-pan, Windex (and a rag) and two duster. Mello did the honors of sweeping while L simply dusted off the desk, lamp, etc.

Within a few minutes the hardwood floors were clean, so Mello decided he would help clean up some of the…photographs or whatever was framed on the wall. He knew that if he used the Windex first he would surely just make the dust wet and making it harder to clean so he took a duster and began dusting (what else was he gonna do, smartass). It seemed that the more he dusted the framed piece, the more he was able to make out until he was fully capable of reading it out. "You were a junior champion in tennis?"

The older man turned towards the adolescent. L wasn't really paying attention so he took a second to realize what he'd asked. "Huh? Oh. Yes, I was. It was a long time ago, though. I probably won't play tennis again due to my work."

"Would you if you could?"

"Seeing that I have someone challenging to play against, possibly."

"And I see from this other one that you graduated from Cambridge?"

"If you can see it then why are you asking? Do you believe they're fake?"

"N-No, of course not! I was just asking." He sputtered out those last words nervously after polishing and re-hanging. Mello never really thought of the great detective to really have a past. Well he knew he didn't just pop up, he just never really thought about it.

L couldn't help but glance over at Mello again. He sighed and sat in his leather chair (after cleaning it, obviously). "You're curious. Feel free to ask me about anything." As expected, the minor took a seat on the couch in front of him. They'd spent close to an hour talking about his past. Not very personal things, but topics such as "what made you want to be a detective" or "how did you manage to find this guy". Just then, Watari came into the room with the luggage in a sort of cart and a box filled with Hershey's chocolate bars. "Ah, I see the two of you are bonding." The old man said with a grin.

"Bonding? No…it was more like being interviewed. You can set those bags over there, Watari." L ordered as he pointed to a space behind him. He only got up to retrieve the box. He took one bar and handed it to Mello, who had just stood up. "Your assistance was much appreciated."

It wasn't much of a 'thank you' but he took it. He also took the chocolate bar before he walked out and made his way back to his room. Matt would be wondering where he was since the blond usually only went out for up to ten minutes, making an exception to this rule of his for classes.

* * *

A week had passed since he'd met L. Mello was still a little upset with himself for that first impression he gave. Yes, he spoke with L throughout the week but it was always with Near and Matt at his sides. L tested them when they did see him, on their education and their mental health. It was more like talking to a teacher and then a counselor or psychologist. It would go like this: the three boys sat on the floor or on the sofa, whichever they preferred as long as it was in front of L so he could monitor they're every movement and take in every reaction. He would then ask them questions about subjects they should've learned by then. Afterwards, L would ask them about their personal lives (or rather the closest thing they had to it). He'd ask about the games Matt played, Near's latest toy, Mello's behavior towards the smaller children, etc. Occasionally, he'd share something personal about himself. Such anecdotes like that time when he was seven, when he tried to convince Watari that the "Human Washer" would be a great invention. Sometimes L would play some educational or psychological games with them.

No matter if they were playing games or talking, L would always take notes of their reactions and answers in a white, pocket-sized notepad. Not for memory, but to intimidate them. Basically for more reactions. It didn't help that he would give an expression before doing so, whether it was an approving nod or a displeased shake of the head.

Funny thing was that no matter if Mello already knew his motives, L never failed to scare him or lower his self-esteem with every note he took and every look he gave him. And yet, Mello never hesitated when they were summoned. They were summoned again one day, but for a different reason.

"I am going to Japan. I have a case there that I intend to solve. Probably one of the most interesting cases I will ever solve." He stated bluntly with a mouthful of cheesecake. He could've waited to swallow, but that just wasn't his style.

Of course Near was the first to respond. "Kira, right? I wish you luck."

"Thank you." _Gulp _"I actually have a few things here for you three. Consider them as parting gifts if you'd like." L signaled for Watari to hand out the gifts to each child.

Near of course got a milk puzzle. L added a small hint, just in case it was difficult.

Matt got a the latest gameboy and some games to go with it. L told him he can play with it as long as he doesn't slack off. He also got a book on how to stop procrastinating.

Mello, of course, got a box full of chocolate bars and a study guide. He had mixed feelings about the study guide. Was L saying he should try harder because he wasn't good enough, or was he legitimately trying to get him a nice gift that could possibly help him? He decided he'd had enough. As much as he admired L, he just couldn't get over how frustrated he made him. Probably even more frustrated than _Near _made him! He would confront him after their, for lack of better words, appointment.

And so he did.

Almost immediately after Near and Matt had left, he stood up from his chair and walked up to his idol. _Wait-what am I doing? What am I even gonna say? Oh what's the pojnt!_

"Did you need something?" His nonchalant voice caught him off-guard. Mello took a step back and replied with "N-No. I just wanted to say…thanks, I guess. For…coming." Hopefully he'd buy it. Unfortunately, he didn't earn the title for the World's Greatest Detective for nothing.

"Mello, you seem to underestimate me. You're not the kind of person who would simply say 'thank you' after an hour and thirty minutes of planning. Please just say what you wanted to say. If you don't, you might live a lifetime regretting your decision to stay silent."

He read him like a book. Of course Mello should've expected that. This man had all of his personal information locked away in a file cabinet or on a computer. But this isn't what pissed him off. What pissed him off was that he spent most of his life studying and risking his friendship with Matt because he aspired to be _practically_ _another Near! _He clenched his fists.

"You know what L? I'm tired of your crap! I looked up to you and aspired to be like you. Ever since that day when you called us over on your laptop, I've spent countless nights restless trying harder and harder to be better and smarter so that I can meet your expectations! I've never even taken a sick day off! Matt isn't talking to me, I've lost weight, and I'm pretty much about to go insane because I wanted you to take your eyes off of Near for _two fucking seconds!_ And all I get is a _smart-ass _way of saying that _I'm not worth it!"_

They stared at each other for a while. Mello's eyes showed blatant fury, jealousy, and a hint of hurt while L's showed nothing. Shocker.

L's hand was placed on the top of the adolescent's head, followed by side to side movement. He was…ruffling his hair? Mello looked up at him, shocked that he didn't reply with a smart-ass remark.

"It seems I gave you the wrong impression. I've always known that you had potential, Mello. If not, I wouldn't have chosen you to begin with. And as for your hard work, it truly is admirable. You would stop at nothing to reach your goal. That's not something everyone can do." There was the slightest smile on L's face when he spoke. "Now run along. I have a flight to catch at seven."

Mello made his way to the door but turned back for a moment. "Are you coming back?"

The smile on L's face brightened the slightest bit before answering. "With Kira's head." And with that, Mello returned to his room.

He'd have to work harder to impress his idol.


End file.
